Solrezi smut
by ImAPartOfTheHomestuckPhandom
Summary: Clues In The Name


Sollux Captor laid on his bed, hormones running thick through his bloodstream, pounding into his brain. He was hot, sweating, almost panting with the urges to find someone and fuck their brains out. Of course, a guy like him was far too decent to ever do something like that. Although, the voices in his head were driving him nuts, urging him to do something to release the pressure Heat was giving him. If he laid there for two weeks until it was over, the others would be safe from him pouncing on them.  
Thirst threatened his throat and forced him to swallow the lump that wedged its way into his windpipe. "For fucks sake." He murmured, his lispy voice low and agitated. He didn't know who he was going to turn to, but he really needed someone to help him out, because he couldn't help himself, he'd tried that.  
Sollux strode toward his husktop, checking trollian to see if anybody reasonable would be online. "Fuuuuuck." He hissed under his breath as he read over the people online. terminallyCapricious, gallowsCalibrator, carcinoGeneticist. No way iin fuck am ii ever touchiing that in2uferable priick, Gamzee. He thought to himself. Karkat wiill only bee an a22 about iit and tell everyone... Tz miight tea2e me, but 2he can keep a 2ecret. And with that, be clicked on her name, a window popping up.  
\- twinArmagedons [TA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] -  
TA: uuuh hey Tz, ii gotta a2k you a favor  
TA: plea2e don't get weiirded out or anythiing, I ju2t need you to not tell anybody, iif that2 alriight  
GC: WOW, 1M HONOUR3D YOU CHOS3 M3, 1D 3XP3CT YOU TO GO TO YOUR B3ST P4L, K4RK4T.  
TA: siiiigh.  
GC: WH4T 1S 1T?  
TA: well, thii2 ii2 goiing two bee equally embarra22ing and fucked up  
TA: ii need you to help me out  
GC: WH4T W1TH? :?  
TA: you have two promii2e not two tell anybody  
GC: OF COURS3 NOT  
GC: 1M GR334T 4T K33P1NG S3CR3TS  
TA: iim iin heat and ii 2eriiou2ly need 2omeone two do 2omethiin wiith or two me, becau2e nothiing iim tryiing ii2 workiing  
TA: oh jegu2 fuck that wa2 hard two 2ay  
GC: ... ...  
GC: OK4Y, SO YOU,W4NT M3 TO COM3 OV3R TH3R3  
GC: 4ND H3LP YOU, 4S 1N, P41L W1TH YOU OR SOM3TH1NG?  
TA: yeah, oh Gog, iim 2o 2orry, ii bet that2 2o fuckiing 2tupiid of me two a2k. Fuck. Plea2e, tz, ii really need 2omeome two ju2t...  
TA: fuck me...  
GC: H3H3H3H4H4, LOOK, 4S MUCH 4S TH1S 1S FUCK1NG H1L4R1OUS B3C4US3 YOUR3 SO 3MB4RR4SS3D, 1LL B3 OV3R 1N F1V3, B3C4US3 1 KNOW 1T SUCKS TO B3 1N H34T  
GC: BUT TH1S DO3SNT M34N 4NYTH1NG.  
TA: yeah, ii know, thank2 2o much tz, ii appreciiate thii2 more than anythiing  
GC: 1M JUST 4M4Z1NG, H3H3  
GC: SM3LL YOU L4T3R  
TA: thank2 agaiin, tz, iill 2ee you iin a moment  
\- twinArmagedons [TA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] -  
Sollux took a deep breath, moving to sit back on his bed with a relieved sigh. He was going to feel so much better, thanks to Terezi, but he didn't know how to do IT. Did he kiss her first? Or is that only something he should do with his matesprit? But then again, he'd need to... Oh Gog.  
There was a knock at the door, it was quiet and coy, so at first he didn't expect to open it to Terezi, but it was. She was stood there awkwardly, she had cheeks of bright teal and looked a little nervous. "Hi." She mumbled softly, looking up at him with a smile. "Sorry I seem a little nervous, I guess I've just never done this before."  
Sollux gave her a serious look for a brief second and said "You don't have to if you're not wanting to" to which she replied "no, no. Its fine." And the he took her hand gently, once she was in the room, he reached around her to close the door, brushing her chest against his shoulder. He cleared his throat as he felt a sudden rush of heat in his lower region and the urge to pin her against the door, it was hard to resist.  
Taking a deep breath, he came back to eye level and stared into her red blindness. "Thank you." He said and then pressed a hand against her shoulder, pushing her against the door gently, he was an asshole, but even heat wouldn't make him be too rough with a girl who had never done this before. "Its okay." She answered when he pressed his hand next her her head, she leant up and locked her lips with his, taking him completely bu surprise.  
He was blinded by lust and hormones, suddenly he pushed his lips harder against her, but she seemed fine with keeping up. It was a wet mix of tongue and and lips. Her sharp teeth gently grazed his bottom lip and his hand explored her body. From her face, running his fingers down her arm, collarbone, breasts, cupping one for a moment. If there was one thing about Terezi, it was that she wasn't top-heavy, but it suited her, he'd make a guess that she was a C cup.  
Then his hand got to her stomach and she shuddered as his fingers ran softly to cup her waist. She had an amazing body, and he needed more of it, he wanted to be a part of it, just this once.  
He broke from the kiss and pressed his head against her, his bulge was throbbing and he knew he needed to do something more. As he stared into her unseeing eyes, he linked his finger in her jeans, tugging them down a little to see if she'd stop him. "Go on." She whispered, smiling at him. He pulled her jeans down past her hips. "You're so slow." She said with a giggle, but her breath was hitched.  
He grumbled at her and pulled her pants all the way down, crouching to take them off, her panties coming off with them. He touched his lips to hers once more, his hand running down to press against the entrance of her nook, she was wet and the touch made her whimper. He pulled away from her, unzipping his zipper and unbuttoning his jeans, not even wearing boxers, his bulge slid free, squirming and erect.  
He could see terezi gulp. "If it hurts." He said, his voice thick with lust. "tell me." She nodded as he stepped closer, running his hand up her leg and pulling it around his waist, his bulge squirmed against the entrance of her nook and she gasped, he tried to gently lift her other leg up around his waist, pinning her to the door.  
He glanced up at her before down at there intimate parts so her could slide into her slowly. The feeling of her entrance around him sent shudders through his body and it was amazing, he gave in to his urges and began slipping in and out of her slowly. Terezi was gasping and wincing, clinging to his neck, but he didn't have it in him to stop. He picked up pace, finding a rhythm as he pounded into her. Her whimpers turned into moans and he felt her shoulders tense.  
The build up in his stomach was great, he grunted and panted, their breaths speeding up at the same time. Faster. He needed to release. His hips slammed into hers and her head flopped onto her shoulder. With a loud moan, her came inside of her, his mustard coloured material filling her. Even despite his numb legs, he kept sliding in and out until she got to her climax and orgasmed, it was loud and left her flopped against him, panting and sweating.


End file.
